Yoga and Boots
by Terez
Summary: Chapter 1. Jasper is trying to study while Alice has other ideas. Chapter 2. Alice is busy working on plans for Bella's wedding and Jasper is determined to get her attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

"This is _so_ boring," Alice sighed as she snuggled further into Jasper's side.

"You don't have to sit here while I study," Jasper said as he flipped the page in his philosophy book.

"No," Alice agreed as she sat up on the bed with a smile. "But," she said mischievously as she pressed her hand to his stomach then lifted her hand up to rest on the tips of her first two fingers. "We could be doing something more fun," she said suggestively as she began to walk her fingers down his body.

"As much fun as that is," Jasper said as he reached out and pulled her hand away just as she brushed the waist of his jeans. "I'm enjoying this book."

"More than sex?" Alice deadpanned.

Jasper smiled as he shook his head. "Look, I've got 284 more pages to read give me an hour," he requested.

Alice watched him for a moment as she weighed her options before finally conceding. "Fine," she sighed with an eye roll as she slid off the bed.

"Thank you," Jasper called to her retreating back as she walked off into her closet.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice called back just as she disappeared from view.

Jasper continued to read engrossed in the book until Alice walked out of the closet a few moments later. He glanced up at her out of habit doing a double take as his eyebrows shot up when he realized she was not clothed.

She strutted through their room and came to a stop in front of their bed where she began to stretch as if it was an everyday activity. "What are you doing?" he asked slowly unable to pull his eyes away from her.

"I thought I'd do some yoga," Alice said as she laced her fingers together and stretched them over her head as she arched her back.

"N-naked?" he stuttered out with a heavy tongue.

"Mmhmm, is that going to be a problem?" she asked innocently as she leaned to the side with her arms extended over her head.

Jasper could already feel his mouth going dry, as he swallowed back the lump in his throat. "No," he chocked out forcing himself to swallow again. He could see what she was trying to do and was determined fight it as long as he could.

"Good," She said with a smile as she straightened back up with her hands over her head, and then leaned to the other side. "Enjoy your book."

Jasper growled softly at her sarcastic tone as he forced himself to look back at his book. He could not force himself to read though, as he could still see her out of his peripheral vision, keeping him from any chance of focusing on anything but her. Finally after several stretches and poses she dropped down disappearing from his sight, leaving him slightly annoyed.

"Mmmm," she moaned moments later causing him to sit up slightly in the hopes that he could see her. "This feels so good," she continued as he growled in frustration at not being able to see her without making it obvious. After several more sounds that were all going straight to his groin he threw the book and got off the bed moving around to the front.

His frustrated look quickly melted into one of amusement when he saw her simply laying on her back inspecting her nails. "You're horrible," he said with a smile as he leaned against the bedpost.

"Not my fault you have a dirty mind," she said with an smile.

"Cute," Jasper said with a smirk.

"So," she asked trying sound nonchalant as she watched him with lust filled eyes. "You all done with your book?"

"Yep," Jasper said with a triumphant grin causing her expression to falter slightly. "Now I can start another subject," he said as he began to walk back around the bed.

"What?" Alice growled as she jumped to her feet and darted in front of him. "I practically throw myself at you," she hissed as she jabbed him in the chest.

Jasper chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back against the bed. "I was thinking Anatomy," he said as his eyes shamelessly traveled the length of her body.

Alice began to laugh as she shook her head "You're a jerk."

"Love ya to darlin," he drawled before leaning in and capturing her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I also might do one with Jasper, but he might be a little more clothed…I was thinking cowboy boots and a hat ;) If anyone is intrested in that please let me know.  
**

**To those reading Tethered: I promise I have not given up on this story I am just having major issues on writing chapter 7 and what I do have written I don't really like. If you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them because right now I am just getting very frustrated with not knowing what to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the support on this story.**

**I also wanted to let you all know that the Bring Me To Life Awards voting ends tomorrow on July 31st 2010. Thank you to all who have voted for me it truly means a lot.**

**If would still like to vote head on over to this website: www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

* * *

**

Alice's pen stilled along the white paper as her hand went slightly limp while her eyes clouded over with a vision.

_Jasper walked around her chair and leaned down kissing her passionately as he snaked his arm around her body pulling her up against him. He began to walk towards their bed while making quick work of the buttons on her blouse. _

Alice blinked out of the vision as movement to her left caught her attention. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said as she sunk down in the chair and leaned to the right with her eyes closed.

"It's not fair if you cheat," Jasper grumbled as he leaned in and tried to kiss her again.

Alice squeaked as she sunk a little lower and reached up pressing her hand to his mouth. Jasper looked at her in confusion while she smiled sheepishly "I'm busy."

"Still," Jasper whined slightly as he pulled back her hand.

"It has to be perfect," Alice, insisted as she sat back up.

"You didn't spend half as much time on our own wedding," Jasper argued back as his eyebrows pulled together in irritation.

"I didn't have to. We didn't know anybody other than the Cullen's and we had no way of getting a hold of Peter and Charlotte. There wasn't a need for a reception when only five people were in attendance and we had no need for food or beverages. So all we had to worry about was the church, the dress, the tux and some flowers."

"Bella doesn't even really want a big wedding," Jasper tried to argue.

"But she'll regret not having one. This is her last chance to say goodbye to everyone before she's turned."

Jasper reached down brushing back a lock of hair as he leaned in a breath away from her ear. "Spending a few hours with me is not going to ruin all your planning," he whispered then pressed a kiss below her ear.

Alice squirmed trying to fight off his advances as she pressed her hand against his chest pushing him back slightly, "Maybe later."

"_Maybe" _Jasper groaned as his shoulders slumped.

"I have a lot to do. I still have to-"

"Alright, alright," Jasper groaned as he pulled back before she could launch into a long list of everything she had to do. Jasper mumbled bitterly to himself as he started to walk away towards his office, clearly defeated.

"Jasper," Alice called innocently as she went back to writing, just as he was about to open the door. He stopped and turned to look over his shoulder giving her a skeptical look. "Since you have nothing to do, you should go try on your tux."

Jasper's shoulders slumped as his skeptical look turned in to shock and irritation.

"Don't give me that look," Alice said without even bothering to look up. "You have to do it eventually and the sooner the better."

Jasper snarled as he turned around, all but stomping in the direction of the closet. "I don't get sex and now I have to play dress up," he hissed. "At this point I'd drive them to Vegas myself."

"You wouldn't dare," Alice growled as he walked off into the closet.

"Alright what do ya think?" Jasper asked with a twinge of excitement as he walked out of the closet a moment later.

Alice's eyebrows crinkled in confusion at Jasper's playful excited tone, his mood taking a complete one-eighty. She set her pen down, as she turned sideways in the chair looking over her shoulder slowly. She tensed as her eyes widened in shook while her mouth hung open slightly.

Jasper was leaned up against the wall his arms folded across his chest casually wearing nothing but a smirk and his cowboy boots.

Alice let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding her mouth moving up and down several times as she struggled with what to say. "That's not your tux."

"Nothin' gets by you does it darlin'?"

"Why are you naked?" she stammered slowly.

"I'm not naked, I got boots on" he drawled lazily his smirk only widening.

Alice only continued to stare, in a rare moment at a loss for words.

"Would it be better if I had a hat on?" He questioned as he reached out with his right hand placing a brown cowboy hat-which she had not realized he had been holding- on his head. "Yer always complainin' 'bout how I don't think out full outfits," He said as he angled the hat down and he dipped his head, shielding his eyes from view as his smirk grew and he re-crossed his arms.

"I approve of this outfit," Alice said with a smile as she stood from the chair her eyes shamelessly raking over his tall frame. She reached up with a pale hand gently pushing his hat back so she could see his eyes. "But you are _never_ allowed to wear it in public," Alice whispered before leaning up and pulling him down pressing a searing kiss to his mouth.

Jasper chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around him. "I thought you were too busy?" he murmured as he moved down kissing her neck.

"I am," Alice said as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Jasper pulled back with a look of concern thinking she might be teasing him. She smiled as she reached up, pulling his hat off his head. "Which is why you have officially become part of my wedding planning crew," she said as she placed his hat on her head

Jasper smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek "I think I can live with that consequence."

"Good, because I'm in the mood to save a horse."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you that don't understand Alice's last statement, it is a reference to a county song by Big and Rich called Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy. I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
